This Just Can't be Summer Love
by xLovexStonedxl3
Summary: A story of Oliver and Lilly throughout the summer. Miley gets involved when things start to heat up. What do they do? Loliver


This just can't be summer love

-

This just can't be summer love.

Lilly and Oliver have been friends since age three. They used to be that cute little pair kids that always played at the park together and shared their cookies at snack time. Once they were in high school, things began to change.

"Oliver hurry up! My mom can't wait forever you know! Lilly screamed upstairs. With her head out the front door she screamed to tell her mother to wait. It was the last week of school and they already missed the bus that morning. Oliver ran downstairs, grabbed Lilly, and then sprinted to the car. "Step on it Mrs. T!" he yelled as he slid into the backseat. Miley was already waiting at school for Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly and Oliver ran to first period with Miley right as the bell rang. Miss Kunckle looked at them oddly, but they weren't late so she had no excuse to confront them. After learning about gross organs inside peoples bodies, Oliver and Lilly walked together in the halls, without Miley. Lilly was best friends with Miley of course, but for some reason she liked it better when it was just them to. It made her feel like a young kid again, as if they were walking to the swing set together like they used to. It was a good way for her to feel comfortable. Oliver started to talk as they slowly turned the corner:

(A/N Oliver **bold, **Lilly _italics, _then later Miley is _**bold italics**__)_

**So . . . you going to the summer splash dance with Matt Marshall?**

_Nah, he's old news. Aren't you going with Miley?_

**No! Who told you that?**

_Well I've just heard it around school._

**Well it's not true. Don't get me wrong Miley's our friend, but I think its better just you and me.**

He smiled at Lilly and pulled his arm through hers. They walked through the halls like this until they were rudely interrupted.

"Aww look at the little couple, so cute. Aw look there interlocking arms, awww."

The voice was heard by Lilly and Oliver. Lilly slipped her arm out right away and looked at the classmate. It was Mark, the stuck-up captain of the basketball team. Oliver decided to talk back:

"Be quite! Were just walking as friends. Mind your own business!" Oliver yelled back at Mark. Mark replied, "Oh sorry is she not telling people she's with you? I don't blame her. I wouldn't want anyone to see me if I was with someone like you." Oliver shot an embarrassed and mad face at the boy. Lilly whispered to Oliver, quietly convincing him just to walk away. He agreed as Lilly put up a fist to Mark just as her and Oliver turned the corner.

**Sorry he's such a big jerk. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that.**

_Embarrass me? Hello Oliver I've been with you since I was three. If you embarrassed me that much I'd be gone by now._

They both laughed as they headed for second period. Miley was hidden in the corner, watching them closely. She knew what was going on, even if Lilly and Oliver didn't know it. Miley grinned as she went to her next class.

After second period Miley caught up with Lilly before Oliver could find her. She pulled Lilly to a quieter section of the hall and started asking her some questions.

_**So tell me everything!!**_

_Huh?_

_**You know you and Oliver. You two were walking so cute together until stupid Mark. I was looking for you guys but I decided not to interrupt. **_

She shot a smile and Lilly.

_Well I don't know what you're talking about. _

She turned away from Miley. For some reason, she didn't know why, in a way she almost felt slighted.

_**So when is the wedding? Ha-ha. Well so did he tell you he likes you? Or do you like him? Did you tell him? It looks like you do like him so that wouldn't be a bad thing. I think he likes you to! Aw this is going to be such a fun day!**_

_Wow Miley slow down! All we did was walk together. We're always together. Plus, that arm attachment thing meant nothing._

Miley looked confused, but shrugged and decided to change the topic. As Miley talked on and on about a new boy in school she's been staring at all day, Lilly couldn't focus. All she could think about was Oliver. Why? She doesn't like him. Does she? She wasn't sure. All she could think about is when there arms interlocked and he looked in her eyes. Then he defended her when Mark made his comment. It was almost as if he did care for her. She knew he did, but not more than a best friend.

Summer was approaching and school work was dieing down. Class has been filled with signing yearbooks and sneaking cell phones and ipods, well more than usual at least. Lilly had been out of it ever since that day her and Oliver were pointed out by Mark in the hall. She wouldn't pay attention that much anymore; it was like she was in a completely different world. All she could think about was Oliver. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver! It actually started to annoy her that he couldn't get out of her head. Every time they were together it was like heaven, she felt like nothing could go wrong. She loved the feeling of being with him, but now that she can except that she likes him she was scared for him to know.

Oliver had been acting weird too. Miley knew about Lilly's feelings by then, but not anything about Oliver. She never expected Oliver to like Lilly. Honestly, Miley hoped that Oliver liked her. She didn't exactly like him but she's had secret feeling for him before. The problem would be if Oliver and Miley liked each other, then what would happen to Lilly? She loved being loved though. Miley decided not to tell about her past feelings, and see were the summer takes them. Maybe that wasn't exactly the best idea…


End file.
